This invention is in the field of injection molds and more specifically those molds used to produce a plastic product having an insert secured thereto. Many products produced from plastic have metallic inserts molded therein. For example, the lids of battery cases may be produced from plastic with the lead terminal post being rigidly secured to the main body of the lid. It is the practice to produce such battery lids with an injection mold which must be reloaded with a new lead terminal post prior to the injection and formation of each new lid. The injection molds include two half sections with one section having male pins extending outwardly therefrom, upon which the lead terminal posts are mounted prior to injection and formation of the lid. Once the mold is opened, a robot arm is extended into the mold and attaches to the finished lid which is resting upon the half mold section having the male pins extending outwardly therefrom. The robot arm carries the completed lid away from the half mold section, rotates 180.degree. and then moves back onto the same half mold section to mount new lead terminal posts onto the outwardly extending pins. The 180.degree. rotation of the robot arm about its longitudinal axis is necessitated by the location of the lead terminal posts which are carried on the side of the robot arm opposite of the side attached to the lid. It can be appreciated that such a rotation adds to the complexity of the robot arm, as well as increases the cycle time to produce a lid. Disclosed herein is a mold and method which eliminates the need to rotate the robot arm by initially mounting the lead terminal post to the half mold section opposite of the half mold section holding the injected and finished lid. Thus, the robot arm is extended into the mold and moves laterally to lift the completed lid from one half mold section while then moving laterally across to the opposite half mold section, reloading the lead terminal posts thereon. Upon withdrawal of the robot arm and subsequent closing of the mold, the lead terminal posts are transferred between the two half mold sections.